youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Musical cues in Young Justice
Group themes The Team (main theme) The main theme plays at the beginning and end of every Young Justice episode. The primary motif consists of a pair of triplets: A C D (ascending), and A C G (ascending C, descending G). The opening theme is truncated for Young Justice: Invasion, to five seconds in length. The theme was played once in the show proper, when the Team closes its trap on the Light in "Summit". Justice League The Justice League theme starts with two octave notes alternating around a central note. It continues with a descending scale, before fading out with the alternating octave notes in a different key. The base theme takes a martial--even stern--tone, and is heard in its entirety when the full League is revealed at the end of Fireworks. Several variations have played throughout the series: #It takes a triumphant tone, when the Justice League descends upon the Injustice League, saving the Team from certain destruction in "Revelation". #It takes a very solemn tone, when Zatara calls Red Tornado in the Cave at the start of "Failsafe". The main guns of the Justice League have fallen, and the Team stands ready to take up the cross. #A short version plays in "Happy New Year" when the Justice League and the Team descends on Gamma Squad, who had just successfully destroyed the Krolotean mothership in New Orleans. This version is reprised in Endgame when the Team descends on the returning Justice Leaguers, who have just landed on the ruins of Mount Justice. #A melancholic marching version is played when the Justice League departs for Rimbor, at the end of "Alienated". Character themes Cheshire Cheshire's motif consists of four ascending notes. It is atonal, and conveys an oriental feel. Speedy Speedy's theme is more percussive than melodic, a syncopated rhythm punctuated by three notes (one eighth note, one quarter note, and another eighth note). Spitfire The Spitfire motif has a basic structure of six notes (G D F D E C) that plays in Season 2 whenever Wally and Artemis have a romantic interaction. Superboy Superboy's theme consists of two pairs of three ascending notes. The rhythm is such that the words "Superboy" can be sung to these note-pairs. Songs Hello Megan! This was the opening theme for the in-universe sitcom, "Hello Megan!" The lyrics are: Hello Megan! School and boys and parents too. A whole lot to juggle from Miss You-Know-Who. (Who?) Hello Megan. (Who?) Hello Megan! This cheerleader knows the score. Center of attention and so much more! Hello Megan. Hello Megan! A little bit distractible, but never too intractable She's really quite attractable. Okay, a lot distractible! Eventually, she'll get a pooh-pooh (Hello Megan!) The girl for me, The girl for you... Hello, Megan Hello, Megan! The girl for me, The girl for you... Hello, Megan! Hello, Megan! Hello, Megan! Reach for a Reach The commercial aired in-universe in "The Fix", to advertise the Reach drink which is a joint collaboration between LexCorp and the Reach. The lyrics are: Miscellaneous motifs The missing 16 hours The Glamor Charm The Glamor Charm has a repeating motif of five notes (A E C B G), and has a mysterious feel to the melody. It plays whenever the charm (and Tigress) are prominently featured. However, it did not play when Ra's al Ghul rips it off of Tigress in "Summit", replaced instead by a suspense track. Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Music